Mihi Studium
by iiLeMoNzZ
Summary: Chris/Wesker - slash. Warnings are inside.


**Mihi Studium**

**Warnings: Bondage, sadism, bloodplay, knifeplay. My advisement would be to press the 'back' button, if you are offended by this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil, for fuck sake. Nor do I make any profit from this.**

**AN: Yeah, nothing to say really – I chose to write a story like this because everyone else was loool. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Tazz.**

Wesker smirked as he stared down at the trembling body on his floor. Oh how he loved basing in the glory of other people's fear. The feeling of fear radiating off a human's body was like a drug to him, he craved that feeling.

His latest 'victim' was the Redfield boy. He had longed for this moment; where he would have the child at his mercy. Now the opportunity had presented itself, he was going to enjoy every second of it, he would devour it.

For a long while now he had grown fond of the Redfield boy. He admired his over-confident persona the most. Just a young kid, thinking he can take on the world – oh how amusing it was.

Aside from that, he also adored his physical appearance. It was pretty obvious that this boy 'worked out' as it were. His biceps were toned to perfection, as were his abdomen muscles – he had often been compared to a 'Greek God', with his chiselled muscles and handsome features, and Wesker had to agree with this analogy.

Now the boy was completely naked, in his mercy, under his control. He was able to touch him however he pleased. _This ought to be fun._

"Well Chris, do you intend to lie there on the floor for the rest of the night?", Wesker said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

He had been waiting for this opportunity for a good while now, he wasn't about to allow Chris to waste it. Not without punishment anyway.

Chris remained silent, cowering away from Wesker- staying as far away from him as possible. He was extremely terrified at this moment in time. And he wanted to slap himself for exposing himself like this to this maniac, physically and mentally.

Wesker rolled his eyes finding his petulant behaviour to be very tedious. He bent down and grasped the back of his neck with his leather clad gloved hand and forced him to his feet. Chris grunted whilst feeling Wesker's fingers grip his neck with a cruel, unnecessary force.

Wesker chuckled, not removing his hand from the scruff of Chris' neck.

"If you thought that was painful, then I'll suspect that you'll dread what is about to come..."

"Huh?", Chris said in shock.

"Oh I think you heard me loud and clear Christopher".

Wesker released his grip on Chris' neck, and pulled out a wooden chair that was near his desk.

"Sit", He commanded.

"Uhm... I... d-"

Wesker gritted his teeth, becoming irritated by his childish behaviour. Reminded him of a stubborn disobedient child, which was what he was really.

He placed his hand on Chris' naked chest and pushed him effortlessly, making him stumble backwards clumsily, which eventually resulted him landing on the chair.

Chris felt the anger boiling within him.

"HEY! Listen, you can't just push me around like that you know! I have th-", he was cut off by Wesker gripping his hand on his jaw, squeezing painfully.

"YOU listen to ME little boy! I can do whatever I please. YOU. ARE. MINE!"

That being said, Wesker retrieved some rope from the drawers on his desk. He proceeded to tie Chris' wrists and arms to the chair until he was certain that they were fully secure – preventing any possibilities of escape. He then looked at him; all tied up. He appeared to be looking down, most likely in shame at the whole scenario.

"Now Chris, you'll be a good boy and stay put while I leave for a minute, won't you hmm?", Wesker said with an obvious mocking tone.

Chris said nothing, he didn't even look up.

"Good boy, I knew you'd behave"

Chris' head shot up when he heard Wesker return to the room. His facial expression changed drastically when he saw the objects that Wesker held. He had a scalpel, a blindfold and a gag – "Oh shit man! What the fuck is this shit?", Chris said, raising his voice slightly.

Wesker raised a finger, gesturing to be quiet, and to his surprise he did what was asked of him – for once.

"Shhhh", Wesker cooed, "You wouldn't want to force me to use this gag on you now, would you?"

Chris only shook his head, afraid to utter a word.

"Good, now hold still and try and relax", he said, whilst approaching him with the scalpel.

_What? How the fuck do you expect me to 'relax' when you are about to slice at me with a scalpel you crazy bastard?_ He thought, not even daring to say it out loud.

He straddled Chris and the chair. He closed his hand on his mouth, and with his other hand he stroked his hair in a very gentle manner.

He lowered his voice, in a rather sinister way, "Now, this won't hurt as much if you relax ok? Do I make myself clear?"

Chris nodded in response.

"Good boy Chris", Wesker bought the scalpel to his cheek, pressing the sharp tip into his skin. A tiny droplet of blood ran down the side of his cheek, creating a crimson trail down the side of his face.

Chris squeezed his eyes shut, biting his lip in order to prevent himself from letting out any sort of sound of discomfort. However, he was not stupid. He was aware at the fact that Wesker knew of his pain – and what's worse, the sadistic bastard ENJOYED it.

His eyes shot open at the feeling of something warm and wet grazing his cheek. _Was the sick fucker really licking up the blood?_

"W-w-what the...", Chris struggled to get the words out, he was in so much shock.

"Mmmm", Wesker purred, "Your blood has such an exquisite taste... mmm"

"You sick bastard!", Chris half-shouted; he was out of breath due to the shock.

Wesker's mouth now moved up to the small incision he had made and began to suck at it, moaning in the process. The sound of Wesker's moaning was so arousing; even for Chris, as he felt himself hardening.

Wesker felt his arousal press against his backside, and raised an eyebrow, "Oh I knew you'd enjoy it Chris".

Chris flinched at the sound of his name being said by this blonde psychopath.

"You want more, hmm?"

He nodded, giving in to him.

"There's a good boy"

He peeled himself off him now just resting his hands on either side of the boy's face, forcing him to look him in the eye.

"Now, I am aware that you haven't been in contact much with that Jill Valentine – it must be so hard not having your cock sucked for such a long period of time"

He moved his hands teasingly from his face, down to his chest, until they rested on his waist. Chris remained still, he was petrified.

Wesker then forced his palm on his crotch, with such a force it made Chris grunt in displeasure.

"Arrrgh—ug..."

"Oh come now, Chris – I'm sure you'll enjoy this as much as you enjoy me tasting your blood"

He then wrapped his fingers around the semi-hard manhood, stroking it slightly waiting for him to become fully erect. Wesker quickened the pace of his hand, when the boy became fully aroused, pressing his thumb over the head until a pearl of pre-cum emitted from his slit. He knew now that the boy was fully aroused.

His hand was now moving skilfully, pressing the right spots. Chris could not contain himself much longer, as he let out a low growl.

The boys' sounds of pleasure was enough to make Wesker proceed with this 'treatment'. In one swift movement, he was kneeling down in front of him, mouth on his cock.

"Oh- oh God!", Chris moaned.

Wesker continued – swirling his tongue over the head and grazing his teeth on the shaft. He was slithering his tongue over the veins, in order to make the sensation ever more pleasurable. He loved the sound of his pet moaning.

Before he had the chance to climax, he removed his mouth from the throbbing cock, Chris looking up at him in dismay, wondering why he stopped.

He realised now, as he saw Wesker removing every strip of clothing on his back.

"Sit still now"

The older man turned around, positioning his hole above Chris' errection.

"Nrrgh... I"

"Shh"

With that being said he lowered himself on the boys cock, slowly. Chris gasped, preparing himself what was about to come.

Wesker began to move up and down his shaft, basking in the sensations that were going through him. It felt wondering, he needed more. He began to increase his pace, holding on to Chris' legs for support.

He began to pant furiously as he reached maximum pace, now grinding at the base of Chris' cock.

He could feel the body beneath him heat up; the boy was nearing his climax.

"That's it Chris, come... come for me", Wesker said between breaths, voice sounding strained.

A few seconds later Chris did spill himself into him, with a loud grunt filling the room. The older man then raised himself off his flaccid penis, still panting.

Without a word, Wesker removed the bonds that kept Chris secure; he grabbed a fistful of his brunette hair pushing him forcibly on the desk. He held the younger man down by his chest, impaling his puckered hole with two fingers. Wesker began to set a rhythm with the two digits, moving them in and out, a moan escaping Chris' lips.

Without mercy, Wesker slammed his whole errection in Chris, moving in and out of him with a cruel force, grabbing one of the boys' erect nipples in the process. He pulled out before he could climax, not wanting to end it like this.

"On your knees", he commanded simply.

Chris obeyed, gingerly hopping off the desk and lowering himself down to his knees.

"Open your mouth, now"

The older man positioned his cock at the front of his mouth, as Chris opened. He wrapped his tongue around the head of Wesker's cock, using one hand to hold the base. He moved his hand at the same time as his mouth. The sweet mouth stopped on the head of the erect cock, tongue dipping into the slit, whilst the hand massaged his balls.

Chris knew he was doing something right, because Wesker was moaning- that was all the encouragement he needed to continue to do this, as he increased his pace. Hand moving back onto his shaft; ever so often he'd replace his hand with his mouth varying the sensations, thus making Wesker feel more pleasure.

He came, finally, into Chris' mouth, swallowing the mouthful of jizz.

The older man smiled down at the boy, and patted his head, "Good boy Chris, you never fail to please me".

Chris said nothing; he was gathering his clothes up off the floor.

"You won't be needing those Chris"

"But I n-"

"Shhh, I think you will need to rest – I think we both do... come", he gestured for him to follow him upstairs, to the bedroom.

'_Mihi Studium'_

**AN:**** Hello everyone, Tazz here! I hope you enjoy my first slash story... i wasn't sure on how to write one of these haha. I just saw that everyone else was writing them, so I wanted to be cool – so I wrote one myself. Yeah, I was quite bored as well to be honest; I wasn't at school today because I have dislocated my rib cage during a cycling accident LOOOOL, I crashed into a tree. Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed this – if it's a bag of shit please tell me aha, also if you have any recommendations you'd like to make for a story, let me know that too. Tazz. **


End file.
